Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos
by IskVentus
Summary: El Sargento de las tropas de reconocimiento siente un gran arrepentimiento al recibir una noticia.


A lo lejos, siempre a lo lejos se podía ver al pelinegro mirar con esos ojos grises y rasgados al hombre de un metro ochenta y ocho. Mirar como ese cabello siempre estaba bien peinado hacia un lado sin si quiera despeinarse por una fuerte ventisca, observarlo como esos ojos siempre estaban serenos y pensantes quizás en alguna estrategia nueva, en la forma de recaudar fondos o incluso en buscar maneras para derrocar al rey. Erwin siempre tenía un semblante tranquilo y noble siendo perseguido muchas veces por las jovencitas de la ciudad cuando volvía de una excursión a caballo o incluso de las nuevas reclutas que llegaban a postular a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Su sonrisa bondadosa y sincera cautivaba a muchas, incluso a muchas mujeres que en más de alguna ocasión habrían deseado que el rubio comandante tomara su mano en matrimonio. Pero Erwin hasta esa fecha no tenía pensado comprometerse al no saber cuando su vida acabaría por consecuencia siempre tuvo que rechazar esa posibilidad. Incluso con la mujer de Nile Dok, de la cual se había enamorado en su juventud escogiendo a las tropas antes que a ella.

El Sargento de cabellera oscura siempre estaba pendiente de todos sus movimientos, como un gato acechando a su presa. Pendiente si el rubio comandante hubiera tomado su desayuno, si es que este tenía los reportes al día, si se estaba alimentándose lo suficiente y si dormía lo necesario, si su ropa y uniforme estaban limpios para el día siguiente. Muchas veces se topaban viendo a los ojos cansados de Erwin y este de inmediato iba a la cocina a prepararle una taza de café, muchas otras se encontró con el rubio durmiendo sobre su escritorio con la vela casi extinta y los papeles bajo su cuerpo. Es ahí donde el Sargento iba y le colocaba su capa de la legión para que este no pasara frío, volviendo así en medio de la noche a su habitación para dormir las dos horas necesarias para descansar y luego empezar un nuevo día.

Levi era la mano derecha de Erwin, uno de los soldados más fieles y nobles que tenía, pero era solo eso. Tan cerca pero a su vez tan lejos de Erwin. Este no se fijaba en nada más que en su trabajo como Comandante pasando por alto muchas veces donde el pelinegro preguntó por su salud preocupado de que este pudiera decaer, ni las tantas donde Levi siempre estuvo a su lado ayudándolo con el papeleo, con las nuevas expediciones o incluso a arreglarse el cabello o a sacudirle su chaqueta del polvo. Su uniforme siempre estaba impecable por Levi, quién después de recoger la ropa limpia y seca doblaba a la perfección todo, dejando primeramente la ropa del comandante en su cómoda.

No se podía dar el lujo de sentir algo por alguien, no él. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Pero después de aquella noticia deseó no haberlo hecho. Deseó con todo su corazón haberle dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos al rubio, deseó haber tenido el coraje para que este al menos supiera que Levi no era un frío y arisco soldado como todos creían, incluso Erwin. Que supiera que detrás de ese rostro con el ceño fruncido y mal humorado se escondía un hombre con defectos y virtudes que pocos se daban la molestia de conocerlo a la perfección. De hecho nadie se había dado la molestia de hacerlo quedándose solo con la primera impresión de ese hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises.

El azabache deseó haberle podido a decir a Erwin cuanto le gustaba verlo con el cabello bien peinado siempre hacia un lado, lo ordenado que era con sus papeles, incluso lo mucho que le gustaba la diferencias de sus alturas, de cómo sus ojos le recordaban al cielo azul y de cómo este pronunciaba su nombre. Pero…todo eso le pertenecería a alguien más.

Erwin Smith se había comprometido al fin con una muchacha hacía unos días atrás. Una hermosa joven de clase alta como él, de hermosa cabellera dorada y ojos verde esmeralda que le había robado el corazón. La noticia se corrió rápidamente por la ciudad y el cuartel al igual que la boda.

Ese día estaban todos presentes incluso Levi vistiendo un elegante traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata azul marino. Estuvo pendiente de Erwin en todo momento como solía hacerlo aplaudiendo cuando ambos se entregaron el anillo pensando en la frase "Todo lo que amo de ti, ahora le pertenece a alguien más" agarrándose el pecho cuando ambos se dieron aquel beso que sellaría y uniría a ambos.


End file.
